All Horrors Eve
by Luvalife
Summary: A rape that happened on Halloween...how will the SVU squad be able to solve a three month old rape? And why is Olivia so emotional with this one?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Olivia Benson or anyone on the show Law and Order Special Victims Unit produced by Dick Wolf...he is so lucky

Chapter One: A New Edition

The SVU squadroom was calmer than usual. Olivia was doing the paperwork for a case she, Elliot, Fin and Munch had just closed and was looking forward to a night with Hercule Poirot. Nomatter how many times she read Murder on the Orient Express she would never understand how Poirot could solve the case so perfectly. Every detail fell into place. It was amazing.

She was just finishing up when a young girl, no older than fifteen, walked into the room. She was wearing a large shirt with a pair of jeans and dirty white puma sneakers. Her red-brown hair was down and in her face, which made her look as thpugh she was in shock. Her left hand was holding her right arm.

Olivia stood up and walked over to the girl, who looked up as she made her way over.

I-I'd like to report a rape the girl said. She began to get nervous and panic.

Come on sweetie. Sit down and talk to me. Now when diid this happen Olivia asked as she brought the young girl to her desk.

Three months ago the girl looked down on Halloween

Olivia tried not to look disappointed in the girl for waiting for so long to report it, nomatter how hard it is for many people. Olivia put her hand on the girl's, as a sign of comfort. The girl was obviously having difficulty getting it all out.

Please, go on. I'm sorry, I don't mean to pressure you, but it might actually be better if you told me. Olivia said im a comforting, calm voice.

I-I didn't tihnk it would be this bad, I mean, the bitches go against everything I believe, treating another living being like property and-and she couldn't take it anymore. As she was talking, it was as though she wanted to just be quiet and blend in. The way she said bitch' alone was enough to tell Olivia that she was trying not to let her rage take over and cry, but as soon as she finished her sentence, she just couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears poured from her eyes as she burried her head in her hands.

Shhh, it's okay. Olivia said as the girl leaned into her shoulder. Olivia slowly put her hand on the girl's back. Can you please tell me your name

She sniffed Um, it's Malory, Malory Toki Cree. I was named after my uncle's wife. She died in the hospital when my mom was in labor. She was shot, but it was because she tried to save some guy she never knew. She was in his store when the guy tried to shoot him. her testimony said that the guy said that the man he tried to shoot cheated him out, and um, now he was gonna get his. Malory rambled to herself.

Olivia saw how distressed she was.

Well she seems like a wonderful person. It's a shame you never got to know her. You really seem to admire her.She was an amazing woman. My uncle says that she was like his guardian angel, but still calls me the light of his life. He says that it was destiny that she died as I was being born, and that it was up to me to continue her work. She always wanted to work here, I mean special victims. It was her dream, but she always looked out for anyone who didn't even have to cross her path. Malory said.

Olivia saw that what she was doing was working. She was gaining Malory's trust and getting her to relax more.

Well, I'm sure that you are just like her by the way you speak of, what was her name, Malory or TokiToki. She was from Japan, or born there, but she was raised near the fourth precinct and lived there until she went to college at NYU. She always said that there was never enough time in the world and quit college to travel, which is how she met my uncle Arnie. They were both in Greece.Wow. She must have let an interesting life.She didn't deserve to die. Malory said in a shelled voice.

Well, if you believe in reincarnation, maybe her soul was placed into your body Olivia tried to raise Malory's spirit a little.

No. She would have fought back, not given them what they wanted. I was weak. Malory went into a dark mode. Her hair went over her eyes as they became sullen and distant.

Come on sweetie, why don't you tell me what happened. Olivia said. She knew that if she waited anymore then Malory would probably get second thoughts and leave. I don't want to pressure you or anythingHey, it's happened before Malory tried to smirk.

Olivia knew that it might help if John was there when she heard that Malory's defense mechanism for fear or sorrow was by making innapropriate jokes.

Sorry, I know that was innapropriate and wrong, but, well, it just blurted out. Malory said in almost a whisper.

It's okay Malory. Don't worry about it. But would you mind telling me what happened Olivia was worried about this girl.

Um, well, it was Halloween and I was late for school. My dad drove me to school but had to rush off to get to work because he was already late. I saw that he drove off and took off the large shirt I was wearing over my costume. I was going as Madonna. Um, right after I put my shirt into my bookbag and started up the stairs I heard tires screech and a door fly open. I ran over to see what had happened. When I got there I saw a man, well, her looked nineteen, on the ground. His face was all dirty and his clothes were torn. Malory took a short breath a she collected her memories. It was a terrible day. She felt so weak and defenseless.

It's ok, you only have to go on if you feel comfortable. Olivia said in a soft voice. Would you rather go into a different roomIt's okay, I'm fine. Um, so I saw him lying face down on the ground. I threw my stuff as I ran to his side. He told me that he did not need any help and that his friends who work at the pizza place near my school always parked their cars on the corner, like near my school. He told me that he would be okay if he could just get there. I was a total sap. How could I have fallen for it? I told him that I would take him inside of the school, but he said no. What idiot would fall for that Malory shook her head.

Malory, if you are anything, it is not an idiot. You were trying to help someone in need and just put some clearer thinking aside. Your intentions were good. Come on, let's go into another room. Would you like some coffee Olivia asked as she brought Malory to one of the interrogation room.

No, thank you. Are you Olivia BensonYes, how did you knowA picture, but I was hoping to find you in particular. I have a new edition for the rape kid family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Memories

Olivia looked at the girl with eyes filled with hatred for those boys. She knew how much it hurt to find out that a person was born because of rape, and how it was even worse for the victim.

"They got you pregnant?" Olivia asked Malory

"Yes" her voice was dripping with disdain and disgust.

"Is that why you came here after three months?"

"Yes" Malory cried in a whisper. Tears began to burn her eyes, but she refused to let a single one fall. "They raped me and now I'm stuck with a reminder for the rest of my life. The worst part, though, is that I knew that this was going to happen! I knew it!"

"How did you know that you were going to be raped? Or even pregnant?" Olivia was confused

"My friend, she and I had dreams. It's hard to explain, but we had dreams, two for me and one for her, and they came true. I thought I was watching too much Law and Order CI. The dreams were so, wow, and we just said that it was cool. I never forget it though, I mean, it's not easy to forget when you and your friend both have dreams about you having a daughter from rape with the same name and appearance." Malory looked out the window. "I'm sorry, I should probably be telling you about the rape. I'm sorry"

"No, you just go at your own pace, though it is better that you tell me the details as soon as possible." The Malory was obviously still in shock from finding out about her pregnancy.

"Well, when we got to the corner of the street and I looked up at the guy who was now standing upright. I was about to talk, or say something, like get away, but all of a sudden a van came and stopped right in front of us. The doors in the back flew open and the guy covered my mouth and threw me into the back. There were two guys in the front. One of them was like bouncing off the walls, like Mark in Empire Records. The one driving was like really serious. He was obviously the one in charge. It was like, he was made of stone" Malory's eyes went into a trance. She had ben shaking all over before but now she just sat still, her eyes glazed over. "As soon as he parked the car about fifteen minutes later the one in the driver's seat turned around. He told the one next to me that it was time to, um, to become a man. It was like he was a pledge master and the one in the back had to do one of those, um, challenge things to get in or something. When he leant over and started to kiss me and stuff, i thought 'maybe if i don't show a reaction then they'll stop' so that's what I did, but it didn't work because he tried harder and became more aggressive. He finally stopped when he heard the one in the passenger seat laughing about how he couldn't even scare a little girl. I thought that if i egged him on, he'd get so pissed off and the other guys would think that i was cool and tell him to stop. And the scary thing was than when they did, the one in the driver's seat turned around completely and said that he had no spine and couldn't do anything. He tried to show them how tough he was. He said that he would show he wasn't a wuss."

Olivia leant forward. "What exactly did he say he would do?"

"He said 'how about I carve my initials in her. LG wuz here.' and laughed. He took out a knife and came closer to me. I began to get really nervous, i mean, this guy was coming at me with a knife! What was I supposed to do? I told them that if they did not harm me in any way then I would do what they wanted. I turned to the one in the drivers seat. He began to smirk. He told me 'okay baby. but to seal the deal, and make it more worth our while you gotta not just do Sir Cant-get-it-up, but all three of us' I'll never forget his words. He unzipped his pants and asked 'do we have a deal?' I nodded my head. Why did I have to agree with them? I should have just let them cut me up instead of acting like a whore! I also had to swear that I would never tell a soul. He said that they weren't even considering taking me back afterwards, but if I was good enough, then he'd even let me put my head on his lap while LG drove, in the back"

"You did not act like a whore. You did give them consent though, but only because you were afraid for your life. Now what happened next?" Olivia urged.

"Well, I did stuff, with all of them. It went on for what seemed like forever, but when they were done, the one in charge did exactly what he said they would. He told LG to drive while the two of us were in the back, with my head not in his lap, but on it,m the whole time. As soon as they dropped me off in a parking lot a few blocks from my school I ran to the building, but I didn't tell anyone what happened because of the way it happened. I went into the building and went straight to the bathroom and cleaned myself up until almost nothing showed. I went to my classes and finished the day. I thought that as soon as I got to school it would all be behind me. I went to the office and told them that I was at the doctor's and that was why I was so late to school. It feels so weird, that I was able to lie so well and knew exactly what to do when I got to school, and how well I remember it." Malory looked up and stared Olivia right in the eye "It isn't something that you forget very easily."

"Would you care to come to a sketch artist right now to tell him what you saw?" Olivia asked

"I already drew them. I drew their faces a million times. I saw somewhere that if you draw someone that scares you and destroy the picture, then it would destroy the person, but it never worked, so I drew their faces over and over so that I would never forget them" Malory said in a dark, cryptic tone.

"May I see them?" Olivia looked at the pictures Malory was handing to her. They were amazing. There was so much detail that if she could even tell the color of their skin and hair. "Malory, these pictures are so, so lifelike. Would you mind if I made copies and distributed them, otherwise you will have to come to the forensic artist."

"I've already made copies. With descriptions of their voices, height, estimated weight, build, everything. I came prepared. I also know this stuff because I always wanted to do something artistic with drawing when i grew up. I'm sorry, I'm rambling again."

"Wow, I wish all victims were like this. I mean their memory and how well they could describe everything, even though they shouldn't have to" Olivia was having a loss of words.

"Let me get my partner. Do you remember where the incident took place?" Olivia stood up.

"No, I only saw the inside of the van, but I do remember the car scratching trees when it drove, and there was a large bump that we went over in the way back."

"Also, would you mind letting us take a sample of the baby's blood, so that we can do a paternity test?" Olivia asked.

"But then my parents would find out. I don't want them to know about this. That's why I slept over at my friend's house last night. Right now she's at a doctor's appointment and I told her that I was only coming here because I was doing something for the science program that I'm in because I'm studying criminology. She's picking me up here in twenty minutes." Malory began to freak out.

"Malory, I'm sorry but you are a minor and your parents have to know about this."

"But-"

"Malory, we will have to tell them that you were raped and are pregnant, but you do not have to tell them any more if you do not want us to." Olivia had a serious look on her face.

"Fine, but do I have to be in the room?"

"No. Now let me get my partner. I'll be right back" Olivia left the room and looked at Malory through the one way mirror.

She looked so scared. Olivia wanted the sonuvabitches to pay for what they did.

"Olivia, hey. I got chinese. Lo mien, right?" Olivia's partner Eliot Stabler said as he walked towards her.

"Not now Elliot, I have a girl in there, a rape victim." she walked over quickly. "Get this, she's only fifteen and they got her pregnant."

"Son of a bitch" he muttered

"Bitches, there were three." She looked behind her.

"What?"

"And get this, remember the boys in the fraternity, with the sodomizing? Well it seems like we have a similar case. Victim thinks that the rape was some sort of initiation thing." Olivia was nervous.

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked.

"Why don't you just ask her yourself. She's right in there" Olivia motioned towards the window.

Elliot looked at the girl. She seemed so vulnerable. Who would want to hurt an innocent girl like her?


End file.
